


False Kings

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Рецепт безумия [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Q: Сонгфик~~/неограниченный, с условием разнообразия песен/Poets of the Fall (Alexander Theatre Sessions) — False Kings
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Рецепт безумия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980436
Kudos: 1





	False Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Сонгфик~~  
> /неограниченный, с условием разнообразия песен/
> 
> Poets of the Fall (Alexander Theatre Sessions) — False Kings

Этот мир, за пределами клетки.

_It's all I know, but not what I need..._

Стоило подумать о нём, и всё вставало на свои места. Словно дикие звери, они, обладающие, казалось бы, невероятной властью, сами были заперты в замкнутом пространстве, не способные покинуть возведенной данными им силами тюрьмы. Каждый в окружении своих подчиненных ли, друзей ли, они задыхались от невозможности расправить обретенные крылья в полном размахе. 

_My broken soul once more enslaved..._

И только становясь друг к другу лицом, ощущали, как толстые прутья темниц растворяются, не выдерживая адского сочетания льда и пламени вместе взятых. Одинокие Короли, проклятые Короли, Короли, идущие каждый своей дорогой — они раз за разом пересекали свои пути, чтобы подарить друг другу момент свободы. Ощущение зависимости каждого от другого. Это было бесконечное сражение, игра и нечто немного большее, за гранью привычного «бесишь».

_So let me run to your shelter tonight..._

Перебирая жесткие огненно-рыжие пряди волос Суо, в тот редкий спокойный момент, когда один был поглощен очередной сигаретой, а второй слушал запах тяжелого дыма, будто это был изысканнейший парфюм, Мунаката думал о том, что где-то они просчитались. А может быть, только он. Однако в тот момент, чувствуя себя укротителем, усмирившим грозного льва, он поддавался всецело обману захваченного контроля и был слеп как никогда, и столь же, подумать только, счастлив.

Выпуская очередное облако дыма в и так насквозь прокуренный воздух отельного номера, что служил им сейчас укрытием, как истинным беглецам от реальности, Суо жалел лишь о том, что не думать ни о чем еще сложнее, чем думать хоть о чем-то. Глаза Синего Короля смотрели на него с плохо скрываемым теплом, которое в них раздражало сильнее, чем привычная ничего не значащая усмешка или пронизывающие холод и надменность. Красный Король оставался всё тем же опасным хищником, лишь позволившим разок выгулять себя на коротком поводке, но Мунаката уже успел себе что-то навоображать.

Суо протянул руку и, прежде чем Капитан Скипетра 4 смог возмутиться, стащил очки в узкой тонкой оправе с его носа, надев на себя. Мир блаженно поплыл, но долго смотреть на него через такие стекла было непросто — начинала болеть голова.

— Что ты в них видишь вообще?

— Логичнее спросить, что я вижу без них.

— Близорукий черт. Небось на своих пазлах и бумажках зрение и посадил.

— Беспокоишься?

— Не зазнавайся, Мунаката.

Не беспокоится, лишь отмечает про себя, что если сбить с противника очки во время следующей битвы, тому будет сложнее сохранять хладнокровие, а это еще один путь к стиранию однообразной скучной мины с лица этого борца за соблюдение правил. Они слишком разные, контрастные, насколько это только возможно, и окружены скучной аурой стереотипности, но честь по чести им обоим на это как-то наплевать. Хотя нет, Мунакате просто безразлично, ведь плевать на что-то или кого-то ниже его достоинства и чувства морали.

_Run from this meaningless pantomime..._

И всё же, несмотря ни на что, они не шли дорогами многих, разбивая устоявшиеся взгляды на самые элементарные вещи своими поступками властелинов маленьких цветных государств. Поглощенные сражением или отдающие себя во власть страсти любовной, они не ревновали, не облекали чувства в слова и не желали большего. Потому что каждый для другого стал ключом, отпирающим клетку. Вот только оба в упоениии от взрывной химической реакции слияния собственных душ забывали о том, что изначально были приговорены к смертной казни. 

_United in silent resistance..._

И когда сломался один ключ, второму остались лишь тщетные попытки разрушить заведомо непробиваемые прутья. 

_Of bowing to false kings..._


End file.
